


First time at the beach

by Drade666



Category: SPN, Supernatural, supernatural fanfic, supernatural fanfiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has never been to the beach before but after you take him Lucifer becomes enthralled with it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time at the beach

Lucifer’s confused look as he stared at the water lapping at his bare toes on the sandy beach was absolutely adorable. Lucifer tilted his head to the side as he watched wave after tiny wave smack into his toes with great intensity while feeling the grit of the sand under them mixing with the smooth cool of the waters on top. You walked up to place one hand on his shoulder then another on his back to gently rub over the bare skin of his shirtless form. You liked the look of swim trunks on Lucifer and no shirt but he didn’t understand like many things why this was all necessary no matter how many times you told him that it was time to relax he still didn’t get it. 

“What do you think?” You asked Lucifer 

“It’s…strange but…good, I think” Lucifer stated briefly looking up at you before returning his gaze to his feet. 

“Well does it feel good?” You asked following his gaze to his feet still only in the lightest of waters. 

“Yes” Lucifer responded simply

“Does it hurt?” You asked again

“No” Lucifer responded again simply

“Then it’s good” You chimed pulling him a little closer for a hug

When you pulled from the hug you slowly began to wade into the water till it was resting just below your hips. Lucifer watched from the shoreline in admiration of your two-piece, army green short-style bikini bottoms with halter-top bathing suit showcasing your tattoo of _______ on your back perfectly. You turned around to see Lucifer staring at you then motioned with your finger for him to follow you into the water at first Lucifer started into the water with no problem but soon stopped with uncertainty as to rather or not he really wanted too follow. You smiled warmly at the archangel then walked back to him grabbing his hands to help him further into the water till it was up to his waist then let go of his hands so he could feel it out. Lucifer gently skimmed the water’s surface with the palms of his hands, watching every single ripple that flowed out in fascination but his attention was stolen away by you diving under the water gracefully to swim out a little further. You came back up for air, treading water about a mile from Lucifer now your ____, _____ hair glistening in the sunlight then suddenly you were taken off guard by a splash behind you. When you looked back to where Lucifer had been he was gone but a shadow flew over you getting your attention once more to reveal it to be Lucifer flying over top of you with 8 large sunburst wings spread wide. 

Lucifer smiled down at you as he grabbed you under the arms to hoist you out of the water into the air. You were giggling so hard as Lucifer playfully teased you about being helpless and within his grasp now while you flailed to get away playfully back until finally he told you to hold your breath. You did as Lucifer said only to be dropped into the ocean followed by Lucifer folding his wings to drop with you and when you opened your eyes underwater there he was right in front of you. Lucifer pulled you in close to press his soft lips to yours then breathed into you giving you air namely cause he was an archangel who didn’t need it. When you pulled away from Lucifer you were shocked to find that you could breath freely despite being under water as well as speak. 

“How?” You asked looking confused at Lucifer

“I’m an archangel” Lucifer stated simply 

You looked around to see that Lucifer had created a large bubble around you and him. The two of you spent hours exploring the oceans depths seeing fish of all kinds, plants and even a few rays. Finally you yawned indicating it was time to head back to the surface for some rest so Lucifer took you back up to the beach, carrying you bridal style till he reached the blanket that had been set up for the two of you. Both you and Lucifer sat on the beach watching the lovely sunset with your head resting on his lap Lucifer carded his fingers gently through your hair. 

“Was that a good vacation?” Lucifer asked 

“That was a great vacation, Lucifer,” You whispered sleepily back 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it” Lucifer stated happily as he curled two of his eight wings around you like a blanket. You fell asleep on Lucifer’s lap with his wings over you knowing full well that he would protect you no matter what.


End file.
